


A View to Live For

by Quantum_Entropy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Entropy/pseuds/Quantum_Entropy
Summary: "You'll be the death of me," Peter said in wonder, hardly believing he had Stiles' trust after all that they'd gone through.Stiles smirked playfully and another shooting star burnt up in the cold night sky behind him."That's the plan, wolfman."
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 86





	A View to Live For

Stiles' face tilted towards the cold night sky. The light of the Milky Way - the galaxy that Earth called home - glinted in his eyes and the soft glow of the fire beside him covered his features in a moving shadow - a kind of shadow that still haunted Peter in his dreams. It made Stiles seem surreal, and terrifying. And all the more beautiful.

The boy's lips parted, and his breath came out as intricately condensed water vapor. His air danced away towards the sky, lit alight softly by the orange glow. The tiny speckles of water droplets turned into something closer to ice the longer they hung in the air, and Peter was sure if he looked hard enough, he could watch them sparkle.

Peter wished he could catch it, put it in a jar, and watch it dance forever.

At that moment, a meteor broke through the earth's atmosphere and began it's inevitable descent into vaporized destruction, leaving behind a trail of it's remains in the sky before it was swallowed up by the friction that took its fate. Stiles saw it, and his lips spread into a grin as a soft giggle left them. "Oh man! Peter, did you see that?"

His soft, haunting face turned and his eyes met Peter's. The glow of the spiral galaxy in the sky still hung in his irises and the older man was hopeless to fall into their depths and succumb to the weight of their gravity.

Stiles' eyes crinkled at the edges ever so slightly when his grin turned into a loving smirk. He pushed himself up on an elbow and leaned over his lover. "The view is up there, dork." He lifted a hand and his long, nimble fingers brushed Peter's lips, caressing his stubble sweetly. "You know, the view we drove nearly six hours into the middle of the freezing cold desert for?"

Peter wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him on top of him. Straddling his waist, the boy sat above him, silhouetted by the view of a lifetime. Millions - hell, maybe billions - of stars lit up his edges, creating an illusion as if he were glowing. The fire softened his features, enhanced his shadows; part of his face was dark, like the Stiles during the Nogitsune - lifeless, void. The other part was flickering red, the scariest thing Peter knew causing Stiles' eye to reflect it's unforgiving light.

This boy was nothing short of a miracle. The only thing on planet Earth that could bring Peter to his knees. The only thing he'd die for.

The only thing he'd _live_ for.

"You're the only view that matters."

A soft smile tugged at the Spark's lips as he cocked his head down at the werewolf at the mercy of his fingertips. "Yeah, Zombiewolf?" He ran those fingertips down to Peter's neck, caressing the vulnerable skin.

The man hummed an affirmative, running his hands up Stiles' thighs and tilting his chin back, closing his eyes. Knowing just what he wanted - always knowing - Stiles leaned down, slowly, ever so slowly, and opened his mouth, letting Peter feel his hot breath on his skin.

His lips made contact, warm and soft, and closed around the base of his throat. Peter felt his heart jump, felt every nerve ending explode as instinct roared, and love soared. His own lips parted and he opened his eyes to watch his breath float towards the star-lit sky as his blood pressure rose and his wolf came closer to the surface.

Peter knew that the boy could feel his elevated heartbeat under his tongue and that knowledge sent sparks flying through his body.

Stiles pressed his teeth on either side of his trachea and a soft noise left the man's lips. The boy was sure to feel how he was affecting him if the soft shifting of his hips on his hardening erection was anything to say.

If anyone else ever touched Peter's throat - even looked at it - they would be sorry. Well, they'd probably be _dead_. It is an area to the born wolf that is not to be put in danger. The most vulnerable part of the body. And yet, when it is so thoroughly put in danger, so long as it is by Stiles, it is the most euphoric feeling one could ever live for.

Stiles pulled back, leaving a lingering kiss on his Adam's apple, and smiled down at him. His fingers traced a line up from his chest to his cheek, and his thumb stayed there, sweeping across his skin.

"You'll be the death of me," Peter said in wonder, hardly believing he had Stiles' trust after all that they'd gone through.

To think that all it took was one drunken night after escaping captivity together, where Peter found himself staring, and Stiles caught him staring and stared right back. One single last-second decision to lean forward and touch the light highlighting Stiles' lips. Just one impulse that Stiles didn't fight back, to lean forward as well and allow Peter to touch that light with his own mouth.

To think that, all these years, they had been only one impulsive mistake away from the happiest years to come of their lives.

Yes, this boy would be the death of him. That much, he knows for sure.

Stiles smirked playfully and another shooting star burnt up behind him.

"That's the plan, wolfman."


End file.
